


I Thought You Would Never Ask

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Queenie falling in love with fem! Reader.





	I Thought You Would Never Ask

Queenie always recognized a pretty face when she saw one and when she saw you, it was no different. But then her admiration of your beauty transformed into something more and she couldn't stop thinking about you. Her hands in your hair. Her mouth on your mouth. Her skin on your skin. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel the way she did about you but she couldn't help it. You were just so perfect. When you were transferred to her department at MACUSA, she knew that it was her chance to get to know you more. At least more than the passing hello in the hallway. When you had to drop some files off at her office, Queenie took her chance. "Hi, Y/N, How's your day going?" "Stressful", you said, laughing. "Well, maybe I could ease up some of that stress for you later, over coffee?", Queenie asked hopefully, her hand lingering on her wrist a little longer than it needed to. "Yes", you said, releasing the breathe you didn't know you were holding, you had been hoping she would ask.


End file.
